1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric vehicle and, more particularly, to the control of a power supply for driving a motor of an electric vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric vehicle using a motor as a power source uses a battery as a DC power supply, and electric power from the battery is supplied to an electric motor through a driving circuit to drive the motor. In order to efficiently use electric power, a regenerative braking system returns electric power generated upon braking to the battery. More specifically, a power supply apparatus is arranged, such that electric power is obtained from the battery in an acceleration or constant-speed traveling state, and is returned to the battery in a deceleration state.